Por você, eu espero!
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Como agir quando se descobre novos sentimentos? Fic baseada no especial em mangá “Batalha pela Paz”, preenchendo os espaços soltos. Algumas referências ao GW – Episode Zero. Romance, Boy’s Love e um pouco de angust.3x4, 1xR. Completa!
1. Parte I

Casais: Trowa x Quatre, Heero + Relena.

Resumo: Como agir quando se descobre novos sentimentos? Fic baseada no especial em mangá "Batalha pela Paz", preenchendo os espaços soltos. Algumas referências ao GW – Episode Zero. Romance, Boy's Love e um pouco de angust. Fic dividida em duas partes.

Spoilers: Só se você não tiver lido o mangá de Gundam Wing – A Batalha pela Paz e o GW – Episode Zero.

* * *

Verão de 196 Depois da Colonização, Colônia L3. 

Procurou pela cama a mão menor e delicada. Encontrou-a e abriu os olhos para constatar um fato: eram as mesmas mãos alvas com dedos delicados e arredondados que conhecia. Colocou a sua mão morena e maior sobre a outra e entrelaçou seus dedos calejados e longos com os da outra mão, notando o contraste entre elas.

Aproximou-se ainda mais do corpo a sua frente que aparentava ser frágil como um cristal. Mas ele sabia que ali habitava uma lama forte e determinada. Abraçou o corpo com força e depositou um beijo suave no ombro descoberto, ouvindo um gemido em seguida.

- Hmm... Trowa ... – falou o rapaz de aparência delicada que ainda sonolento e sem abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia, Quatre – respondeu suavemente a ele admirando com os olhos verdes calmos e sentindo o perfume dos cabelos platinados levemente ondulados da figura que estava em seus braços, dando-lhe em seguida, novamente, um leve beijo no mesmo ombro descoberto.

Quatre ao ouviu a voz calma foi abrindo os olhos aquamarinha e vendo que a sua mão estava entrelaçada a outra já tão familiar a ele. Desfez o entrelace e virou o corpo vagarosamente, encontrando os olhos verdes que o olhavam de forma serena. Sorriu ao constatar um fato, Trowa havia mudado.

- Duo foi para a Terra... – falou Trowa puxando o corpo de Quatre para mais próximo de si.

- Eu sei, foi comunicar Heero sobre Vulcanus! – Quatre sorriu e em seguida, beijou os lábios carnudos e avermelhados do moreno.

Foram entreabrindo os lábios procurando mais contato. Trowa invadiu a boca do loiro com a língua, recebendo logo em seguida resposta. Uma dança frenética de línguas iniciou-se, fazendo com que ambos entreabrissem ainda mais os lábios dando a impressão que iriam se devorar com aquele beijo.

Só se separaram quando o ar nos pulmões tornou-se escasso a ambos. Quatre levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Trowa, desenhando um caminho imaginário com o dedo indicador pela face do moreno, fazendo com que Trowa suspira-se e fechasse os olhos devido ao toque.

- Não! – reclamou Quatre.

- O que foi? – assustou Trowa com a súbita exclamação.

- Não quero ficar sem ver os seus olhos... Dão-me conforto, força! – o loiro encarou moreno enquanto sorria.

- Então me deixe acompanhá-lo... – propôs Trowa esperando ser atendido, mas sendo imediatamente calado pelos dedos de Quatre.

- Não preciso, eu já disse que vou só! – Quatre interrompeu com a fala firme, mas ainda aparentando a mesma doçura tão característica dele – Tenho certeza de que é só uma lenda, só vou confirmar isso! – terminou sorrindo para Trowa.

- Mas e o Gundam? Não quer levá-lo junto? Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo... – propôs novamente o moreno ao loirinho.

- Não preciso do "camelo" para isso! – Quatre deu uma leve risada ao comparara o seu Gundam Sandrock com o animal.

- Tudo bem, "príncipe do deserto". Vamos nos levantar para você começar a sua aventura? – disse sorrindo Trowa.

- Claro! – sorriu novamente o loiro, avançando em seguida sobre os lábios do moreno e iniciando novamente mais um dos beijos ofegante que tanto trocavam ultimamente após o fim da guerra.

Aquela guerra... Ninguém imaginava que tantos morreriam e sofreriam ao fim dela. Mas tinham certeza que alguns haviam despertado sentimentos que antes eram desconhecidos. E entre eles estavam Trowa e Quatre.

Trowa que sempre fora solitário desde a infância e nunca confiara em ninguém, viu a barreira que erguera em torno do seu coração ser destruída dia-a-dia após ter conhecido o jovem loirinho.

Da infância como órfão e vivendo entre mercenários em L3, uma colônia que abrigava muitos latinos até ao ápice da adolescência, passando por todo aquele período de caos que fora a última guerra.

Trowa viu que recebeu dois presentes majestosos na noite de natal, o primeiro foi constatar que finalmente a paz tão almejada entre colonos e terrestres foi alcançada, e a outra estava agora em seus braços.

- _Mi Dios y mi cruz, _meu anjo… (1) – Trowa sussurrou no ouvido de Quatre. Depois lhe beijou a testa antes do loiro sentar-se na beirada da cama, espreguiçando-se.

Quatre se levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro procurando inspiração e forças para enfrentar a "aventura" que teria naquele dia.

Tanta coisa havia mudado na vida de Quatre, da descoberta que era um bebê de proveta, o seqüestro pela Tropa de Maguanak, a aliança com o Instrutor H, até conhecer Trowa.

Nem em seus mais tênues sonhos em L4, a colônia industrial presidenciada por sua família de origem árabe – os Winner -, Quatre esperançaria um futuro como aquele que agora vivia.

"Mi Dios y mi cruz". O árabe sabia muito bem o significado daquela frase. Para o latino, Quatre era como a salvação para todo o seu sofrimento, e ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que nele, Trowa podia devotar todo esse sentimento novo, era no loiro que o moreno procurava forças para seguir em frente e acreditar no amor.

Amor. Era algo tão sincero e puro que o loiro também dedicava ao moreno como se aquilo fosse uma razão de viver. E naquele tempo para ambos, esse sentimento foi o que deu a eles a garra para continuar lutando e ansiando por um futuro no qual eles vivessem juntos, como este, que por enquanto, agora estava se concretizando.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Texas, América do Norte.

Após destruírem uma fábrica clandestina de Móbile Dolls e terem feito uma refeição rápida em uma lanchonete qualquer, Heero e Duo saíram à procura de algum lugar para dormir.

Já de noite, em algum quarto de hotel em beira de estrada, encontravam-se os dois conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos pós-guerra.

Heero estava na Terra executando aquilo que sabia fazer melhor: uma missão, esta que se delimitava em destruir as fábricas suspeitas de produzir Móbile Dolls. Enquanto que Duo havia chegado a pouco tempo do espaço, trazendo notícias de sues convívio com Trowa e Quatre na colônia L3 e informando sobre Vulcanus.

- Quatre vai averiguar sobre a existência de Vulcanus? – indagou Heero.

- Pois é! O loirinho cismou que tinha que averiguar enquanto que Trowa implorava em ir com ele. Os dois estão mais afinados do que nunca! – sorriu largamente - Se era assim, o que eu ficar fazendo lá? – relatou Duo.

- ...

- Ei, e a Relena? – perguntou entusiasmado Duo.

- O que tem ela? – questionou Heero frio com a expressividade característica.

- Você não vai mesmo atrás dela? – retrucou Duo.

- Não – respondeu Heero frio novamente.

- Qual é? – perguntou um Duo chocado - Eu pensei que depois de tudo aquilo você estivesse sentindo algo...

- Por Relena? – interrompeu Relena.

- É ! – exclamou Duo com vibração erguendo as palmas da mão fechadas.

- Não. Tenho outra pessoa em mente... – Heero falava isso enquanto avançava como um felino para cima de Duo.

- Ei, ei, ei, o que você pensa que tá fazendo? – Duo perguntava com olhos arregalados, enquanto de encolhia na cama mostrando a expressão de espanto devido à atitude de Heero (2).

- Hehehehehehehe... – gargalhava Heero como os olhos fechados, enquanto escondia a face com uma das mãos.

- Ei! Qual é a graça? – perguntou Duo com a cara ainda mais assustada.

- Nada. Só queria saber se eu tinha a capacidade conquistar alguém e também... Se você ficaria constrangido com isso! – ironizou Heero.

- E me usou como cobaia? – irritou-se Duo, mas aproveitou para provocar - Hmm... Se preparando para seduzir a futura vice-ministra Darlian, não é?

- ... – Heero ficou com as faces rubras com o comentário do companheiro de quarto.

- Eu sabia! Joguei verde para colher maduro! Hahahahahaha... – Duo dava gargalhadas de vitória ao constatar suas suspeitas de que talvez o soldado perfeito estivesse apaixonado (3).

Durante a guerra, nunca foi desconhecido para ninguém que Relena nutria sentimentos pelo soldado perfeito ao ponto de muitas vezes procurá-lo pelo mundo afim de simplesmente "matar as saudades". Mas o que impressionou foi a mudança de Heero.

Heero Yui, também conhecido como "soldado perfeito" e comparado muitas vezes com uma máquina, foi criado pelo Dr. J em L1 para não possuir nenhum sentimento ou emoções, via-se aos poucos mudando. Uma mudança que apenas os amigos mais próximos percebiam, entre eles Duo.

Não era uma mudança de gestos ou atitudes, Heero continuava ainda sério e talvez, rude com as pessoas, mas agora aparentava confiar em alguém e sabia que podia demonstrar os seus sentimentos que estavam reprimidos dentro de si.

Já Relena, nunca escondeu o seu amor pelo soldado perfeito, ao ponto de propor a ele um acordo: "**_Prometa que eu serei a última pessoa que você irá mata_r!"** e ele aceitou dizendo as palavras já tão identificadas como suas: "**_Missão aceita!"_** Mas o que nunca passou despercebido era o sentimento que carregavam aquelas palavras: nas de Relena havia determinação e afeto; nas de Heero, esperança e desejo de mudar o seu próprio destino.

- Vou investigar sobre Vulcanus – falou Heero.

- Como? – indagou Duo.

- Estou indo procurar informações aqui na Terra – o soldado perfeito falou isso se dirigindo ao laptop.

- Bah! Você é muito frio! Vou dormir! Boa noite! Bye! – despediu-se Duo, deitando-se na cama.

Heero não se despediu de Duo, apenas sorriu satisfeito por constatar que agora tinha um amigo, alguém em quem confiar. Enquanto procurava informações sobre Vulcanus, uma imagem de Relena veio a sua mente.

- Relena... – sussurrou consigo.

Indagou-se do tamanho da importância que a garota tinha adquirido na sua vida. De mero objetivo de missão, o assassinato dela, até a algo que ele não sabia como julgar.

Ele compreendia que agora ela tinha um papel especial na cultivação da paz no coração dos homens, talvez por isso, para ele entender o que sentia pela futura vice-ministra fosse tão conflitante.

Não sabia distinguir se era admiração ou se já tinha alcançado os padrões que Duo havia comentado: paixão. Mas não importava qual fosse, talvez ele ainda continuasse a ser quem era, por puro medo de mudar.

Refletiu muito sobre isso e olhou no relógio, já era madrugada. Por mais que fosse um soldado, ainda era humano e precisava dormir. Amanhã seria outro dia, e tinha decidido que iria a Europa investigar.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Cargueiro espacial de Howard, após a batalha no espaço.

Após o confronto do Gundam Sandrock contra Heavy Arms e Death Scythe, os pilotos se refugiaram no cargueiro de Howard, onde anteriormente estavam guardados os Gundans. Quatre que parecia bastante alterado foi mantido em solitária em um quarto. Suas ações não condiziam com o garoto de caráter dócil que saiu à procura de Vulcanus.

Ele se debatia, ofegava muito e dizia palavras desconexas, tais como: "**_Pela nobre missão..."_**,**_ "Ah... Tenho que ir..."_**. Parecia sofrer muito, alternando estados de pura histeria com calma. Mas quem mais se angustiava era Trowa. Ele se sentia impotente com o estado de Quatre, pois sabia que quando ele estava em crise, não era capaz de fazer nada.

- Quatre, acorde! - dizia Trowa segurando o loiro pelos ombros enquanto este se debatia na cama.

- Não! **_Está me atrapalhando_**... – gritou Quatre enquanto se debatia.

- Quatre, por favor, controle-se! – pedia Trowa já com os olhos lacrimejando ainda tentando controlar o piloto árabe.

- Sai da frente, Trowa!

- Duo! O que você vai fazer? – assustou-se Trowa com a súbita aparição de Duo.

- Sai da frente, Trowa! – Duo agora demonstrava uma frieza que só era visível quando pilotava o seu Gundam.

- Duo, o que você vai fazer com essa seringa? – Trowa olhava para o objetos na mão de duo com medo e aflição.

- É _cloridato de amitriptilina_ 4. Vou aplicar no Quatre. Agora... SAI DA FRENTE, TROWA! – Duo avançou para cima deles com determinação.

- Não! Eu vou cuidar de Quatre! – Trowa pestanejou e empurrou o corpo de Duo para trás.

- Hunf! Trowa é pro seu próprio bem – falando isso ele socou o rosto do moreno, o fazendo cair para o outro lado da cama – e pro seu próprio bem, Quatre – terminou de pronunciar isso aplicando a seringa no braço do loiro.

Recuperado do soco, Trowa se levantou rapidamente e avançou para cima de Duo, segurando-o com força pela gola da camisa.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? SEU DESGRAÇADO! – gritou o moreno sacudindo o corpo de Duo.

- Trowa...

- Quatre! – surpreendeu-se Trowa, largando Duo e socorrendo imediatamente o loiro, agarrando as mãos dele com força.

- Desculpe... – o loiro apertou a mão do moreno sorrindo – E... – pausou para respirar – Obrigado... – despediu-se de Trowa fechando os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

Trowa soltou as mãos de Quatre repousando-as ao lado do corpo do loiro. Beijou-lhe a testa, levantando o rosto, encarando um Duo abatido e aflito.

- Não precisa dizer nada – Trowa dirigiu a fala a ele.

- Me desculpe... – Duo queria o perdão do moreno.

- Você fez o que eu deveria ter feito, não precisa pedir desculpas! – consentiu Trowa entendendo o que Duo queria dizer.

- Você gosta muito dele, não? – perguntou Duo.

- Sim – sorriu Trowa levememente olhando pro loiro que dormia na cama ainda ofegando muito.

- Você pretende ficar com ele depois que tudo isso acabar? – questionou Duo já imaginado a resposta.

- Só o tempo irá dizer... – respondeu Trowa, que se sentia incomodado com aquela indagação do outro piloto.

- Entendo... Vou procurar Sally, ela é uma ótima médica! Cuide de Quatre, por enquanto, ele precisa de você – Duo saiu andando e retirou-se do quarto fechando a porta.

Trowa acompanhou a saída de Duo do local, virando o seu olhar agora para o corpo adormecido sobre a cama. Quatre ainda ofegava muito e agora aparentava está com febre (4).

O moreno cada vez mais se sentia culpado por tudo aquilo: primeiro deixou o loiro sair sozinho, e depois se culpou pelo sumiço dele e por não ter tido a oportunidade de ir procurá-lo. Depois a súbita aparição dele, naquele estado, transtornado, e agora sentia-se impotente e amargurado por ver Quatre naquela cama.

Saiu do quarto indo ao banheiro pegar uma tigela com água e uma pequena toalha. Era a única coisa que podia fazer enquanto aguardava a chegada de um médico. Voltou ao cômodo e percebeu que Quatre além de ofegar, suava e tremia bastante. Procurou cobertores para envolver o corpo que agora aparentava ainda ser mais frágil. Cobriu-o e colocou o pano molhado sobre a testa do loirinho.

- Quatre, por favor, agüente firme, seja forte! Você me dá tanta força com as suas palavras gentis e o seu sorriso amável. Sempre cuidando de mim... – Trowa deu uma pausa sentindo as primeiras lágrimas surgindo no canto dos olhos – Quando eu perdi a memória, como eu pude esquecer de você, como eu pude esquecer quem me era mais caro, quem eu mais... – pausou novamente, agora chorando compulsivamente, abraçando o corpo do loiro que ainda tremia e ofegava bastante – Eu prometo que por hoje, vou cuidar de você, _mi Dios y mi cruz_, meu anjo – encerrou o monólogo trocando o pano úmido e depositando um beijo nos lábios finos e delicados que agora tremiam por causa da febre.

_continua..._

(1) _Mi Dios e y Mi Cruz_, é nome de uma música da dupla espanhola (eu acho, não lembro) Donato & Estefano (os cantores daquela música: "estoy enamorado..."). Ainda vou fazer uma songfic com essa música (_Mi Dios..._), ela é a cara do Trowa e do Quatre.

(2) Peguei vocês! Achavam que eu ia colocar um momento Heero x Duo, não é? Fica para uma próxima fic!

(3) Eu sempre imaginei o Duo dizendo isso!

E eu sei que tem gente que vai me matar por isso. Mas eles são tão lindos juntos! (eu amo casais problemáticos!).

(4) Cloridato de amitriptilina, uma substância usada em tratamentos contra depressão, um dos efeitos colaterais pode ser a sonolência e a febre que Quatre apresentou.


	2. Parte II

Casais: Trowa x Quatre, Heero + Relena.

Resumo: Até onde os sentimentos de alguém podem continuar persistindo? Fic baseada no especial em mangá "Batalha pela Paz", preenchendo os espaços soltos. Algumas referências ao GW – Episode Zero. Romance, Boy's Love e um pouco de angst. Fic dividida em duas partes.

Spoilers: Só se você não tiver lido o mangá de Gundam Wing – A Batalha pela Paz e o GW – Episode Zero.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨

Europa, antiga Mansão dos Romefeller, agora morada de Dorothy Catalunia.

- Relena... Não precisava ter me seguido – resmungou Heero enquanto tentava decifrar as informações cedidas por Dorothy.

- Heero, eu faço porque quero! E também, pela paz! – ela falou de forma rígida sem direcionar o olhar a ele.

- ...

- Desculpe-me, eu não queria ser grosseira com você e...

- Você não foi grosseira. Foi firme! – interrompeu Heero a moça – E está certa, fez isso pela paz.

Por mais que as palavras ditas por Relena devessem ter em Heero efeito de magoá-lo ou surpreende-lo, as mesmas não o fizeram. Pelo contrário, aquelas poucas, mas firmes palavras ditas pela jovem, trouxeram até a alma de Heero um sentimento de confiança e conforto. A maneira como ele buscava a paz, lutando com armas, não poderia ser comparada à forma que ela também almejava a paz, com o uso de palavras. Mas talvez, essa forma de pensar, seria a mais ideal, não para aquele momento, mas sim, num futuro pós-guerra.

Mas será que era um desejo comum ao coração de todos os homens: a Paz. Será que em tempos como aqueles, seria _o desejo de paz_, um sentimento que transcenderia os mesmos? Só os atos das pessoas e as suas conseqüências dos mesmos poderiam dizer.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Cargueiro espacial de Howard, solitária de Quatre.

Duo finalmente conseguiu localizar Sally. Ela encaminhou-se imediatamente à nave espacial na qual se encontraria com pilotos Gundam. Ao chegar ao local, a médica pediu para que Duo trouxesse Quatre até o salão principal da nave onde ela instalaria todo o equipamento necessário para fazer os exames no árabe.

O americano se deslocou até o quarto, onde encontravam-se Quatre e Trowa. Quando chegou ao recinto, encontrou uma cena inusitada: o loiro estava deitado sobre a cama encoberto por cobertos grossos e com um pequeno pano sobre a testa, enquanto que ao seu lado estava o piloto latino sentado em uma cadeira, mas com a parte superior do corpo dele abraçando o árabe.

O piloto do Death Scythe entrou silenciosamente no quarto tentando não acordar os dois pilotos que dormiam, mas foi em vão. Assim que se aproximou de Trowa para tentar despertá-lo, o latinho acordou assustado:

- Duo? – ele falou com a voz alterada devido à sonolência.

- Trowa, você andou chorando? – Duo perguntou estranhando a aparência do amigo.

- ... – Trowa apenas ajeitou as cobertas de Quatre e retirou o pano que estava sobre a testa do loiro, umedecendo na tigela e colocando sobre a testa do loiro novamente – Sally já chegou? – Trowa perguntou calmamente sem olhar para Duo.

- Sim... – Duo sorriu ao ver todo o cuidado que o moreno devotava ao loiro – Ela me pediu para levá-lo até o salão principal. Disse que quer fazer alguns exames nele.

- Tudo bem. Eu carrego o corpo dele até lá.

O moreno com a ajuda de Duo retirou os cobertores de cima do loiro. Repararam que as vestes dele estavam muito suadas. Duo recomendou que era melhor trocar a roupa de Quatre e vestir nele uma bata clínica que sally havia trazido consigo.

- É melhor ele vestir isso! – Duo falou enquanto estendia a peça de roupa para Trowa.

- … Eu visto nele – concordou Trowa.

Trowa foi tirado cada peça do pijama que Quatre vestia, sendo os seus atos observados por Duo. Primeiro a camisa, desabotoando-a, e revelando um tórax pálido e com poucos músculos. Duo nada fazia, apenas admirava os cuidados que o loiro recebia do moreno. Ao sentir um toque mais íntimo, Quatre gemeu e franziu o cenho. Quando estava para retirar a calça, Trowa fez um pedido a Duo.

- Você poderia se virar de costas? **1**– falou a Duo com frieza.

- Cla... Cla... Claro! – Duo respondeu gaguejando surpreso com o pedido de Trowa.

Duo encontrava-se de costas para o casal, não via o que acontecia entre os dois, mas os gemidos que eram emitidos por Quatre, faziam com que o americano tivesse idéias impuras sobre o que os seus amigos. Esboçou um sorriso ao imaginar o que os dois faziam toda vez que estavam sozinhos, mas logo os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Trowa.

- Vamos? – Trowa perguntou a Duo enquanto carregava o loiro em seus braços.

Duo apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e saiu na frente, sendo seguido por Trowa. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do cargueiro. Quatre começou a ofegar e transpirar novamente com intensidade. Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Sally indicou a cama de exames que Quatre ficaria e Trowa o deitou sobre a mesma.

- É melhor amarrá-lo – Sally disse.

- Mas para quê? – Duo falou surpreso enquanto Trowa permanecia calado.

- Medidas de segurança para todos desta nave – Sally respondeu friamente para o americano que desconhecia aquele lado da personalidade da médica.

Trowa pegou os cintos de segurança que se encontravam ao lado da cama e prendendo-os ao corpo de Quatre, mas tomou cuidado para não machucar o garoto loiro. Após isso, Sally introduziu vários fios no corpo do árabe para fazer um diagnóstico. Pelo o que Duo havia relatado, ela suspeitava que uma máquina teria provocado o estado alucinógeno no qual o loiro se encontravam. Duo e Trowa olhavam com aflição o que a médica fazia com Quatre, até que o moreno finalmente se pronunciou.

- Quatre... – Trowa disse de forma amargurada, logo em seguida recebendo um gesto de carinho de Duo, um abraço.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Mansão dos Romefellers, escritório residencial.

No escritório da mansão dos Romefellers, onde encontravam-se Relena e Heero, após conseguirem achar as coordenadas de Vulcanus, o piloto do Wing foi o primeiro a se levantar em direção à porta de saída do local, mas o seu pulso foi puxado pela garota.

- Heero! – ela disse.

- Diga! – ele respondeu de forma bruta.

- Só queria que você soubesse que foi muito bom te ver... – ela falou ao soldado perfeito.

- Também... – ele disse a ela soltando o pulso e virando-se de frente para ela.

Os dois ficaram em pé de frente um para o outro, apenas se olhando. Nenhum dos dois reagia, apenas ficaram em pé com os braços largados ao lado de seus corpos e se olhando. De vez em quando os lábios se entreabriam com a intenção de dizer algo. Só que nada se ouvia. Apenas a respiração dos dois era ouvida no local. Até que um deles deu o primeiro passo.

Heero deu o primeiro passo: o seu pé fez a menção de que iria andar em direção à ex-princesa. Relena não reagiu, apenas ficou parada e esboçou um leve sorriso diante da atitude do soldado. Como não recebeu nenhuma resistência por parte dela, ele continuou avançando, deu um segundo passo. Eram passos tímidos, rígidos e tensos que ele dava até ficar realmente próximo a ela. Era a primeira vez, depois da guerra que ambos se encontravam; e sozinhos.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos começou a surgir na cabeça de Heero. Primeiro: o porquê dele está ali, sozinho com Relena. Segundo: o que ele estava fazendo agora. Terceiro: por qual motivo ainda se mantinha lá. Ficava se indagando se era necessidade de protegê-la ou se ele sentia algo a mais pela garota.

- Relena... – ele falou quase que num sussurro.

- Heero! – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Talvez ambos ansiassem por algo a mais, porém nunca iriam saber até onde isso ira porque foram interrompidos.

- Heero! Senhorita Relena! – Dorothy interrompeu – Ah... Me desculpe interromper o momento romântico de vocês...

- Diga logo o que quer Dorothy! – falou o garoto com a voz alterada **2**.

- Acalme-se, Querido Heero – Dorothy falou e forma insinuada – É que os P3 **3**estão fazendo um pronunciamento neste momento e seria muito bom se você, juntamente com a Senhoria Relena, viessem ver o que eles têm a dizer.

- …

Os três dirigiram-se a sala de visitas para assistirem ao pronunciamento do líder dos P³, Víctor Gaintz. Cada palavra que era proferida pelo líder do partido foi escutada com atenção por eles, principalmente o trecho, no qual ele dizia que era momento de "caçar" os Gundam, e que os mesmos estavam no espaço.

Após o fim do discurso, Heero se levantou sendo seguindo pelas duas garotas. Ele já estava abrindo as grades do portão da residência, quando Relena dirigiu a palavra a ele. Ela confessou sentir impotente diante daquela situação e teria que deixar tudo para que ele resolvesse.

Ao ouvir isso, Heero pôde colocar para fora, através de palavras, tudo aquilo que ele havia refletido sobre a importância da futura ministra, e a própria necessidade que ele tinha de protegê-la (3). Só que para ambos ainda ficava a incerteza: o que fazer com os seus corações? Será que seria muito arriscado entregá-los nas mãos um do outro e perceber que eles ao receber tão preciosa carga, não saberiam o que fazer?

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Cargueiro espacial de Howard, após o pronunciamento dos P3.

Antes mesmo do fim do pronunciamento do líder dos P3, Víctor Gaintz, Quatre despertou do seu estado hipnótico. Perguntaram a ele quem tinha caudado aquele estado nele e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi apontar o dedo para a tela de onde vinham as imagens.

Trowa ficou chocado, mas preferiu não demonstrar nenhuma reação, tinha que manter o seu caráter frio e reservado na frente dos outros, apenas o loirinho conhecia um pouco da sua verdadeira personalidade. Como Quatre havia despertado, os três pilotos deveriam agir e sair para lutar novamente, então foi sugerido que o árabe trocasse de roupa para que todos juntos pudessem arquitetar um plano. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da nave, Trowa e Quatre conversavam sobre a batalha ocorrida e sobre a situação deles.

- Me desculpe Trowa, pelo o que eu fiz… - Quatre andava cabisbaixo ao lado de Trowa.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já disse que não me importo – Trowa respondeu gentilmente ao garoto árabe.

- ...

- Eu trouxe algumas roupas suas, achei que não iria se importar.

- Foi você quem me trocou? – o loirinho perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

- Sim – o moreno respondeu sorrindo para ele.

- Obrigado! – Quatre agradeceu ainda mais corado.

Trowa apenas riu e aproximou o seu corpo do de Quatre, abraçando-o e trazendo o garoto menor para junto do seu. Entraram no quarto onde havia sido a solitária do loiro. O moreno pediu oara que o loirinho sentasse na cama, enquanto ele iria procurar as suas roupas.

- Duo me perguntou se eu iria continuar com você após o fim de tudo isso? – Trowa falou para Quatre enquanto caminhava na direção dele segurando as vestes do loiro em mãos.

- Só o tempo irá dizer… - Quatre respondeu pegando as usas vestes das mãos de Trowa – É… Vo…Você… Se importa se eu me trocar aqui? – o loiro perguntou com as faces ainda mais coradas do que antes.

- Não. Mas quando tudo isso acabar, eu quero conversar com você – Trowa falou friamente.

- Tudo bem Trowa – Quatre respondeu já vestido e saindo do Quarto.

- Quatre? – o latino segurou o pulso do piloto árabe – Eu disse algo de errado?

- Não! – o árabe respondeu virando de frente para ele – Você apenas foi você mesmo… Acho que foi eu quem fantasiou demais… - o loiro levou uma de suas mãos a face do moreno sorrindo.

- Meu anjo…

Trowa colocou a sua mão sobre a de Quatre e sem se importar com a reação que outras pessoas teriam, Trowa puxou o corpo de Quatre contra si e avançou sobre os lábios do loiro sem pedir permissão. O árabe não ofereceu resistência, apenas aproximou ainda mais o seu corpo ao do latinho aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. As mãos de Trowa deslizavam sobre o corpo de Quatre, enquanto que as dele mantinham-se entrelaçadas ao pescoço do moreno. Gemidos apenas eram ouvidos e roupas eram sendo amarrotadas.

- Hum, hum... Com licença!

- Duo! – Quatre exclamou surpreso com a face bastante avermelhada tentado recuperar o fôlego.

- Há quanto tempo estava aí? – Trowa perguntou friamente.

- Calma, cara! – assustou-se Duo – Nós estamos esperando vocês para traçar um plano.

- …

- Mas vocês deviam ser mais cuidadosos, não acham? – Duo piscou para o casal e o seu comentário deixou o casal de pilotos envergonhados – Agora vamos! Temos que procurar Heero e Wu-Fei – Duo saiu andando em direção ao salão principal da nave sendo seguido pelo casal.

A batalha contra as tropas de Virgos lideradas pelos P³ foi emocionante. Novamente os cinco pilotos Gundam conseguiram a fantástica proeza de derrotar o exército liderado e organizado por Victor Gaintz, cujo plano era se apoderar de todo armamento militar e tornar-se o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

Outra proeza dos rapazes, foi obterem Vulcanus e após uma sugestão de Quatre que aproveitou a idéia de Duo, resolveram que seria melhor incendiar todos os Móbile Dolls juntamente com os seus Gundans no Sol. De todos os pilotos, apenas Wu-Fei não consentiu com a idéia, desaparecendo ao término da batalha.

Depois disso, os quatro pilotos se reuniram novamente no cargueiro de Howard, onde estavam tentando colocar a conversa em dia e discutir sobre o destino de cada ali por diante. Dentro do refeitório da nave, começaram logo a decidir o que fariam.

- Vou voltar para L1 – Heero falou como seu habitual tom frio de voz.

- E eu vou para L2. Hilde e eu estamos penando em montar um ferro velho com restos de Móbille Suits – Duo disse com o seu típico entusiasmo.

- Eu vou voltar para o circo – Trowa falou e em seguida olhou para o lorinho que estava se cabeça baixa diante de todos.

- E eu… Vou para Terra – Quatre falou tão vagamente, mas mesmo assim assustou a todos os presentes – Depois vou voltar para casa, assumir os negócios da família, com licença, eu vou verificar o Sandrock – despediu-se o loirinho, sendo logo seguido por Trowa que deixou Heero e Duo a sós.

- O que está havendo com eles? – Duo perguntou a Heero.

- Você esteve durante mais tempo com eles, deve saber melhor do que eu… - Heero respondeu debochando de Duo.

Hehehe...! Deve ser briga de casal – Duo comentou com o seu típico deboche – Por falar em casal, por que o soldado perfeito resolveu ir para L1 ao invés de ir para a Terra?

- Só voltou para lá, se Relena precisar de mim…

- Que isso cara! Desse jeito ela realmente vai se esquecer de você!

- E daí?

- E daí! E daí, que provavelmente ela será a única mulher que vai te amar!

- Não me importo com isso e adeus!

- Mas já vai!

- …

- Ei! Dá pra me dar uma caronhinha até L2? Não tô a fim de dirigir uma nave sozinho…

- Faça como bem entender – Heero saiu andando sem se importar com o que Duo dizia.

- Valeu!

Duo saiu em disparada atrás de Heero para não perder o piloto de vista, devido ao condicionamento fisco do soldado perfeito, o americano deveria se apressar, caso não quisesse perder a carona.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Quatre saiu apressadamente do local onde os pilotos estavam reunidos, pois os seus olhos ardiam a espera das lágrimas que teimavam em querer chegar. O loiro atravessou os corredores da nave já com os olhos inundados em lágrimas, correndo o mais rápido que podia para não ser alcançado por Trowa, pois tinha a certeza de que o moreno viria atrás dele. Mas não conseguiu. Trowa tinha um condicionamento físico melhor do que o seu e conseguiu agarrar o garoto pelo pulso, sentindo que o menor tentava a todo custo se soltar dele.

- Trowa, por favor, solte o meu pulso – Quatre pediu com a voz mais manhosa do que o habitual.

- Não até você me contar que reação foi aquela – Trowa o encarou friamente.

- Acho que chegou o momento da nossa conversa... – Quatre falou – vamos para um outro lugar.

- ... – Trowa apenas franziu a testa e seguiu Quatre.

Quatre os conduziu até o seu quarto para não serem incomodados e enfim, terem a tal conversa. Trowa foi o primeiro a sentar sobre a cama, sendo seguido pelo loirinho, que tinha mãos trêmulas, e os olhos, e a ponta do nariz vermelhos por causa do choro.

- Vou repetir novamente Quatre, que reação foi aquela na frente de Heero e Duo? – Trowa perguntou com a sua habitual calma.

- É que... É que… Eu… Eu… - Quatre tentava enrolar sem ter nenhum êxito.

- Pare de me enrolar e me diga logo! – Trowa falou irritado com o garoto.

- Me desculpe… - Quatre baixou a cabeça voltando a chorar novamente.

- Meu anjo… - Trowa se aproximou de Quatre e o abraçou – Eu é que me desculpar, pois acabei de ser rude com você – o moreno dizia enquanto erguia a cabeça do loiro limpando em seguida as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto.

- Trowa! – Quatre agarrou-se ao corpo de Trowa – Eu não quero me separar de você! Não quero descobrir que você com o tempo você vai me esquecer! – agora Quatre envolvia o pescoço do moreno com um dos braços como se quisesse evitar a partida do amante.

- Quem disse que eu pretendo esquecer de você? – Trowa afagou os cabelos do loiro, enrolando algumas mechas em seu dedo – É que infelizmente, por enquanto, não posso abandonar o circo. Eles dependem de mim por lá.

- Tudo bem – Quatre havia parado de chorar e se acalmado – Mas se um dia for a L4, não se esqueça de me avisar – ele sorriu levemente enquanto fazia círculos com a ponta dos dedos sobre o tecido da camisa de Trowa.

- Eu faria isso mesmo que não pedisse – o latino cheirou os cabelos do loiro profundamente como se quisesse memorizar o perfume do garoto – Quando sentir saudade, venha me visitar no circo! – Trowa pegou a mão de Quatre e beijou a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu faria isso mesmo que não pedisse… - o loiro repetiu a mesma frase que o moreno tinha dito em instantes atrás, enquanto que com a mão que estava livre, começou s acariciar o peito de Trowa um gemido baixinho do moreno – Eu te amo, Trowa – o loiro beijou o moreno enquanto ainda o acariciava.

- Hum... – Trowa gemeu ao sentir o toque de Quatre – Eu também te amo, meu anjo... – Trowa foi se declarando enquanto desabotoava a camisa que o árabe vestia – Mas neste momento... – o moreno beijou o pescoço alvo, enquanto retirava o colete que o garoto vestia – Eu te desejo... – o latino começou a distribuir beijos por toda extensão do ombro – Quatre, por hoje, seja meu…

O "sim" do loiro veio em forma do beijo tão ardente e profundamente apaixonado que sempre fazia o moreno se arrepiar. Trowa queria fazer daquele momento íntimo algo mágico que fosse inesquecível tanto para ele quanto para o seu anjo. Ambos foram se despindo lentamente enquanto iam acariciando os corpos, um do outro, recebendo como resposta, gemidos de puro prazer.

Trowa queria decorar cada curva do corpo de Quatre, era como se tivesse a sensação de que passaria muito tempo sem ver o garoto. O loiro também tinha a mesma sensação, então aproveitava cada toque, cada beijo que era oferecido por Trowa para ele. Os dois finalmente se amaram, uniram os seus corpos em um só, como há muito tempo já demonstravam sinais de que desejavam isso.

Durante o tempo que ficaram se amando, esqueceram do mundo, das pessoas que provavelmente o esperavam para continuarem as usas vidas. Quando terminaram o ato, enquanto mantinham os seus corpos unidos por um forte abraço, começaram a trocar juras de amor típicas de adolescentes como eles eram.

- Eu te amo… - Quatre sorria docemente para Trowa.

- Meu anjo… Vou esperar cada reencontro nosso com bastante ânsia.

- Em também. Promete mandar notícias?

- Sempre – Trowa pousou um delicado beijo sobre a testa do seu anjo.

- Humm... tô cansado… – Quatre sorriu fechando os olhos enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do moreno.

- Durma um pouco antes de seguir viagem…

- Não! Heero e Duo devem está nos esperando!

- Se conheço Heero, ele já se foi e deixou Duo falando sozinho.

- Hihihi... É verdade! Acho melhor nos vestimos e partimos logo daqui, a temperatura parece que está esquentando.

- Ué? Para mim já tinha esquentado. Eu estou todo suado…

- Trowa! Seu tarado – as bochechas de Quatre coraram diante do comentário e ele deu um leve tapinha sobre o peito de seu amante.

- Hehehe… Adoro quando você fica assim, corado… Fica tão sedutor… - Trowa começou a deslizar a sua mão pelas costa de Quatre.

- Não, Trowa! Temos que ir, vamos! – Quatre já aparentava está querendo se levantar da cama.

- Tudo bem… - Trowa apenas obedeceu não muito contente pela decisão de Quatre.

Trowa e Quatre se vestiram e saíram abraçados do quarto onde há poucos instantes haviam se amado e trocado juras de amor e promessas de reencontro. Enquanto andavam pelos corredores da nave, encontraram Duo triste e sentado em um deles.

- O que houve Duo? – Quatre preocupado com a situação, perguntou ao amigo.

- Heero me abandonou, Quatre, me deixou falando sozinho... – Duo tinha a cara de cachorro pidão.

- Hehehe... Eu já imaginava isso! – Trowa ria sarcasticamente da situação.

- Qualé, Trowa? – Duo se irritou com a reação do moreno.

- Hihihihi... – Quatre ria da briga boba que Duo queria começar.

- Ei, que felicidade toda é essa que está "aflorando" de vocês? O que vocês andaram fazendo?

- É… É que… Sabe, Duo… - Quatre não conseguia achar um resposta para a pergunta de Duo e olhou para Trowa como que lhe pedindo para que ele explicasse a situação.

- Duo…

- Não me digam! – Duo tinha o sorriso muito maior que a própria face – Trowa, seu papa-anjo!

- Duo! – Quatre gritou assustado com o comentário do amigo.

- E você Quatre… Quem te viu, quem te ver, um perfeito anjo caído! **4**

- Duo, diga logo, você quer uma carona para casa, não é? – Trowa não suportando mais as piadinhas do americano interrompeu aquela conversa.

- É... Se colar, colou… Sabe?

- Quatre, você leva ele, tudo bem? – Trowa com um olhar apaixonado pediu ao seu amado anjo.

- Claro! – o loiro retribui o pedido de Trowa com o mesmo olhar que lhe foi direcionado.

- Então eu vou indo meu anjo. Vou esperar pelo o nosso próximo reencontro – Trowa depositou um suave beijo sobre a testa do loiro.

- Eu também. Eu te amo... – o árabe segurou as mãos do latino e levou-as ao seu peito, pondo-as sobre o seu coração – Eu também vou esperar pelo o nosso próximo reencontro.

Ao dizer isso, Trowa sorriu para o garoto loiro, um gesto que assustou Duo, pois era primeira vez que ele via tal expressão tão nítida no rosto do piloto maior. O latinho tocou por mais uma vez o rosto do árabe e saiu andando daquela nave rumo ao seu destino já traçado, sabendo que mesmo seguindo uma viagem solitária, teria um consigo o amor de alguém por ele, algo que ele julgava incapaz de ter um dia.

Quatre só pode ver o seu amado indo embora, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se feliz e com o coração cheio de alegria e amor por ter descoberto em Trowa, alguém muito mais que um amigo, um grande amor.

- Dá uma saudade, não? – Duo interrompeu os pensamentos de Quatre, enquanto ambos observavam o piloto latino se ausentar daquele local.

- É… Mas eu sei que nós vamos nos rever de novo, algum dia…

Fim!

1 Trowa bastante ciumento!

2 Será que o Heero ficou com raiva da Dorothy porque finalmente ele ia beijar alguém além do Duo. Nunca iremos saber...

3 Não, isto não foi um erro de gramática da minha parte. Vocês sabem que a formatação do fanfiction não ajuda, então é melhor eu escrever desta forma, ao invés dele "engolir" as palavras.

4 Duo e suas frases prontas. Ele realmente é uma figura!

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨

Graças a Deus que eu acabei esta fic! Foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi sobre G Wing, então se não está boa me perdoem, pois eu não tinha nenhuma experiência sobre o anime, então algumas coisas, com certeza que sim, devem ter ficado meio que "estranhas". Quero mandar um bjuxxx pra quem teve a coragem de ler e pra quem deixou comentário, e para aqueles que ainda não deixaram a sua review, eu faço o meu apelo: não sejam tímidos, podem dizer o que quiseram, se não quiserem deixar aqui no fanfiction, podem mandar um e-mail para mim, que eu prometo retornar na medida do tempo possível, ok? Muitos bjuxxxxxxxx pra vocês

-


End file.
